Out of This Dimension
Out of This Dimension is a strange location found outside of the known space of the Lylat System, or existence as we know it in Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS. Escape from the surreal level is impossible (in the DS version, it is now possible), and it is seen as the alternate ending for the game. ''Star Fox/DS'' The zone is comprised of black space filled with various colored, sized, smiling moons and cartoony stars. The background lurches and is distorted throughout the level, but this stops when the player defeats the Slot Machine. The only enemy found in this level is also exclusive to this level: the paper plane which is a small threat by itself, but can often swarm the player in large numbers. The end boss of this level is the mysterious Slot Machine. This level, unlike others, does not end after beating the boss, but rather plays on infinitely with the credits scrolling by. The player can then shoot at each of the letters of "THE END" and turn them over. When the player aligns the letters properly, however, the letters re-situate themselves. Enemies from the regular levels attack the player and the letters, causing the letters to scrambled around over and over. Death for the player is highly likely, as regular enemies continue to appear indefinitely and only very rarely drop supply rings. However, in the DS version and Star Fox Pentalogy, the player now can leave this area alive by entering the Black Hole after firing at one of asteroids with face, thus ending this level. The fate of the rest of the Star Fox Team and Corneria is never directly revealed, although it is suggested by General Pepper's briefing ("Come in Arwings!! Fox, where are you?!! We need you to protect Corneria!!") that Andross would take advantage of Fox's disappearance to conquer the Lylat System. Thus, accessing this level is considered an automatic nonstandard game over. In the DS remake, this level is now clear. As such, this area should be avoided by players unless they are morbidly curious. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Out of This Dimension is one of the two secret stages in Star Fox Zero in Star Fox Pentalogy. It is now possible to leave this area using the Black Hole. Access Out of This Dimension appears in ''Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS as an easter egg in the game. The realm could be accessed by following a series of abnormal maneuvers.'' #''Finish Corneria on Level 3.'' This will bring you to the Level 3 Asteroid Belt. #''Destroy the second large asteroid.'' #''Fly into the chest of the giant Phoenix-like bird that pops out of the egg inside of the asteroid.'' 'Trivia' *This level only appears in the original Star Fox game and its DS remake. It was replaced by the Warp Zone that appeared in Star Fox 64. Its return appearance in Star Fox Pentalogy. *This level is extremely dangerous and has a very high chance of the Arwing to explode as the enemies at the end of the level are nonstop, and they are annoying as they flip the letters of THE END if you don't defeat them. *This level also probably has a high chance of motion sickness or epilepsy because of how the background is always lurching until you beat the Slot Machine. *The song used in this level is a remix of "Voices of Spring waltz" (Johann Strauss II symphony), "Yuki" (Japanese folk song), "When the Saints Go Marching In" (American folk song), "Hänschen Klein" (German folk song) and the "Star Fox Credits Theme". *Out of This Dimension never appears in any other Star Fox game, though the Warp Zones in Star Fox 64 resembles it. *It is slightly elaborated upon in Flight Recorder 3 of the Star Fox Mission File Printout. *Going along with the previous fact, there has been only one other person to enter Out of this Dimension, and Pepper responded the same way as he did with Fox for the most part. *Out of this Dimension could be considered the only minigame in the original Star Fox because you can mess with the words "THE END." Category:Strange Places Category:Locations Category:Dimensions